Distance
by sakura saya
Summary: The Death of Totsuka cause a lot of pain especially to a certain little girl. Mikoto of course notice this and he will do his best to take away the sorrow she felt ignoring his own; Moving on, but is it really that easy to just move on? and who is this mysterious person that wants to meddle in? Could this person save Mikoto from his deathly faith? Pls Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN (K-PROJECT OR ANTHING)***

* * *

**Distance**

**Chapter One**

It's been months since totsuka tatara's murder happened and now the HOMRA is doing everything they can to find the one that killed totsuka. That's why every single member of the HOMRA is busy searching for the murderer that none of them notice a certain little Lolita girl. The only one who stays behind while others search around the city. None of them notice how sorrowful she is at the moment and how lonely she is. No one but her is at the bar; she kept playing with her marble hoping that she might be able to track down the murderer.

"Tatara…." She whispered to herself and then sighing for she can't track down the murderer. She looked outside the window with such sad eyes. "It is snowing….and yet no one is back.." the tone she used almost as if she were going to cry and yet no tear are shown. She got up from the couch she was sitting on and heading straight to the door which leads to outside. Once she got out, she decided to wonder about the city seeing that also she wants some fresh air.

She sighed and because of the cold temperature she can see the fog her breathe creates as she placed her hands in front of her mouth thinking it might warm it up a bit. "He promised he would celebrate my birthday with me….why did he have to die…" Anna said sighing, then she looked up at the sky raining with beautiful snowflakes. "The stars look so pretty" Anna stated struck by how pretty they are and trying reach out to them that she didn't notice the person behind her.

"Yes they are aren't they?" Anna was startled by the voice that she quickly turned around to see who it was and where the voice is coming from.

"It's you." Anna stated while her eyes wide opened because of the shock.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, the two HOMRA members had quit for the day to rest and search the next day even though they hadn't found anything about the murderer and now they are walking back home; tired.

"Ah! Damn it, we searched and searched and still nothing! Damn it! I'm going to kill that guy when we found him" shouted a frustrated yata who sigh as well.

"Now now yata-chan, stop shouting people are staring you know." Izumo said while smiling "I understand how you feel but what can we do anyway the damn guy is really hard to find we just need to try harder" When Izumo had said this there was something in his eyes that shows danger and determination.

"Ah your right Izumo-san, and besides we have our king!" Izumo only smile as a reply then yata went off running towards the HOMRA base. "Anna! Were back sorry to have kept you waiting! "Shouted Yata as he opened the door of the bar "Anna? Heey Anna? Where are you..!" Yata panicked as he couldn't find the girl.

"What's the matter? Why are you shouting again?" Izumo asked as he notice the panicked in Yata's action. "It's Anna! I can't find her anywhere!" cried Yata to Izumo who in return was shocked and looked around if what Yata is telling is true. "Damn, this is bad since anna is color blind she would have a harder time getting by the city and all. I shouldn't have left her all alone here" Izumo blaming himself.

"What should we do now Izumo-san?" said Yata who is now worried for the girl even though he acts roughly he actually cares a lot about Anna. "I guess we have no choice but to call mikoto, and yata-chan if you wouldn't mind could you try to look for Anna maybe she hasn't gone that far yet" Izumo said while dialing mikoto's number. "Okay! I'll be on it" and with that Yata went off with his skateboard to look for Anna. Izumo dialed mikoto's number and waited for him to answer and when he heard him answer he quickly said.

"Hey ah mikoto we have a bit of trouble here, Anna seems to be gone"

**TBC**

* * *

***A/N: weeeee! Its beeeen suuuuuccchhhhh a looong time since I uploaded a story in fanfiction XD hehehe! Damn. Sorry for the uhhmm bad grammars and uhhmm lots of misspelled words! :D I just started watching and reading K project and damn damn damn! IT IS AWEZUUM! XD I hope they make mooore ; A ; I was so verrryy disappointed that it only has 13 episode… what the efff! That is soo short siiighh anyway I'm only at episode 5 soo pls forgive if there is OOC stuffs in my story I'm not quite familiared with it and I'm only chapter 7 in the manga XD hehehe. AAAAnnnnywaay **

**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW about the story! so I would know what I need to improve and if I get lots of reviews I might be able to upload the NEXT CHAPTER quickly ;D ***


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N*: Wazzuuup people, since a lot is requesting for the next chappie XD well! Here it is! XD Ta da! XD hahaha! And for all those who had reviewed the first chapter…I THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D cuz of it I decided on writing this next chappie XD although it is kinda rushed and gawwssh sorry if there is a lot of wrong spelling or grammar and stuffs XD hahaha anyway hope you enjoy this! :D **

***Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K PROJECT OR ANYTHING!* **

* * *

**Distance**

**Chapter Two**

"ahaha it seems that mikoto isn't in a good mood, I hope he doesn't burn anything" Smiled Izumo imagining his king going around the city with his burning flames surrounding him making sure no one gets in his way; well that is their king really, always caring greatly for the HOMRA members especially their little princess. He chuckles at the thought until his thought were interrupted by the bells ringing announcing someone had come in.

"Izumo-san why are you smiling like that?" Shohei asked and Bando could only look Izumo with curious eyes on why indeed is he smiling for when there is nothing to smile about with their current situation.

"Oh this? No I'm just thinking to myself and how this situation kinda reminds me of a similar situation such as this, quite a memorable memory if I must say so" Izumo said with a sigh having an expression on his eyes that could be either nostalgic or something which they can't explain. "By the way Izumo-san…uhhm where is Anna? I can't seem to find her anywhere in the bar" Asked Bando who turned his head searching for the girl.

"She seems to run off somewhere just like that similar situation I was talking of a while ago, the troublesome time with Basashi ; the horse I would gladly cut off and roast for destroying my lovely bar" Smiling devilishly while thinking some cruel stuffs for the poor horse.

"Oh! The one when Bando got kicked on his face! Hahahaha yeah I remember that!" Shohei laughed while Bando punches him on his arm. "Shut up Idiot! It's not like I intended on getting kicked on my face by a horse never the less!" Still Shohei didn't stop laughing.

"But is it really okay to keep calm about this Izumo-san? Won't we try to go look for Anna?" Finally Shohei stoped laughing and ask a serious question much to the surprise of Bando who could only nod in agreement.

"hmmm I guess we should look for her as well since it might get dangerous especially for Anna and also Yata is on his way trying to find Anna and I bet Mikoto is also looking for her right now but both of you can look for her too" Izumo said in a serious kind of tone on his voice. The 2 HOMRA members nod and went on their way to find their missing clansman or should I say the HOMRA's little princess.

"Anna be safe okay.." Izumo said to no one in particular while looking outside the window where it is raining with snow. He may not show off it but he is also very worried about Anna like everyone does.

* * *

After getting a call from Izumo informing him about the situation with Anna; He can't help feel something bad would happened to her and like hell he would let the something bad happened to the one of his most precious person. He would find her and bring her back to where she belongs and no one will get in his way even if they were _kings._

"Damn…Anna I'm coming for you" While he said that he storm of through the crowds of the city releasing his burning aura's as a warning to not get in his way and people seems to know of that because they made a clear path for him to take not wanting to get burned by his aura.

* * *

"It's you." Anna stated and could only look with shock at where the voice is coming from even though the one in front of her is ….

"What are you doing here, Munakata Reisi…or should I say Blue King?" Anna asked while stepping back a few steps taking from him making sure there is enough distance between her and him.

**TBC**

* * *

***A/N*:Hahahaha sorry for the cliff hanger again! XD I just love it when you guys get cliff hanger XD cuz it rises to your interest on what would happened next ;D hohoho! I bet you all didn't expect it to be the blue king! XD well I was planning to put isana buuut I don't know much about him XD so SKIP! XD hehehehe seriously after having wrote this I am having a bad.. WRITER'S BLOCK goodness! XD I need to watch more episode before I can write some… MOOORE goodies hoho XD you might never know what could come up in my silly little head of mine XD **

**SO PLS WRITE A REVIEW so that I could write more chapters for you all! ;D that is if you want to have the NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N*:Weee~! As I promise or swear! XD here is the next chappie! :D hohoho sorry to have kept you all from waiting XD it's just so hard to move on : ….mikoto dying and all DX saddens me to the MAX! DX meeeh! I cried so freakin hard when he died DX pffft hahaha well anyway! I appreciate all the reviews I have received so far XD thank you guys! :D it inspire me to do more chapters because of the reviews! Hope you enjoy this ne! :D sorry by the way if I have LOT of wrong grammars or spelling…I'm the one who edits my own story : **

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K-PROJECT***

* * *

**Distance**

**Chapter Three**

"Anna! Oi! Anna! Where are you?" Yata shouted while strolling around every corner of the city using his skate board trying to find Anna which seems to have no progress at all. "Shit, Anna must be cold somewhere and all I could do is shout like an idiot….damn it! I won't give up on finding you Anna. Plus Mikoto-san his best trying to find you as well so I should do my best too!" with new determination seen in his eye's Yata continued his search for the HOMRA's little princess.

"You're so noisy mi-saaaa-kiii. You seem to be having some kind of trouble I see or rather hear" Taunted the one and only Fushimi with his signature creepy smirk plastered on his face that only irritate yata so much.

"YOU! What do you want? I have no time to play games with you, stupid monkey" Yata replied harshly to his ex-partner who was also an ex-HOMRA member. "If you want to fight me then do it next time when I'm not busy and we'll settle it then" Yata was about to run off, he wasn't in the mood to act recklessly and start a fight knowing he still has more important things to do.

"Whaaat? You can't just run off without a fight, hey wai- !?" before Fushimi could continue what he was about to say, Yata had run off and disappeared before him completely ignoring what he has to say to him. "Tsk! Fine whatever, we'll settle this next time" with that Fushimi went on his way contemplating on what to do when he and misaki met up again.

* * *

After sometime on searching where Anna could have gone off too in the city. Mikoto found Anna's presence nearby but he felt another one near where Anna's presence is; knowing full well who that other presence belong to, Mikoto was over reign with anger in an instant.

"hn…I should have known…it's you…you're unpredictable and sneaky as ever…bastard…" Mikoto said or more like growled while flames of anger flashing through Mikoto's eyes that seems to burn everything in sight.

"Once I found you, I'll burn you to ashes that nothing would be left of you even your bones" saying this the ground where Mikoto is standing was burning that no snow was left on the ground only black marks from the flame could be seen. Mikoto started heading towards where Anna is, hoping nothing bad has happened to her. Having to think something bad might have happened to her, Mikoto picked up his pace so that he could get there faster.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked still caution about the situation. This man in front of her scares her and there's no one around to protect her; Mikoto is not beside her. There's nothing she can do by herself compare to this man who can easily do whatever he wishes.

"Is there a law that says, I the Blue King can't go out at night to watch the beautiful night sky?" Teasingly said by the blue king to Anna; who made her only to reply with it with a "humph" and a pout to add.

"You won't go out to trouble to come out here just to stare at the stars without a reason making me ask on what you are doing here." Anna said while staring at the blue king in front of her trying to read what was on his mind only to fail. It seems that her powers won't work on him, well not really a surprise to Anna. She knows she is no match for a king anyway but there's nothing wrong on trying.

"Well you got that correct. I won't waste my times with feeble thins such as staring at stars. So let's get it to the point. I need you to come with me, HOMRA'S little princess" Stated the blue king without much hesitation and care on how the little girl might react to his proposal.

"Alright I'll go with you." Anna agreed to the proposal much to the blue kings surprise which he easily covered with a smile that show's no kindness or whatever just a smile that says "satisfaction".

"Very well then, I'm glad you agreed without any trouble, I hate using violence on little girls too anyway" the blue king said while adjusting his glasses. He reaches out to take Anna's hand which Anna took without much hesitation. She only agreed because her instinct says so and so she do so.

**TBC **

* * *

***A/N*: wooooh! Another chapter is done XD hahahah and another cliff hanger is done! 8D wewewew! Wonder what would happened next especially now the blue king is taking anna somewhere! Oooooh! 8D XD hahahah well I put some hints here and there there and here! 8D hohoho! Lols what might happened next! XD anyway! I hope you enjoyed this one although it's a rough one because I'm too lazy to edit it : and also PLS WRITE A REVIEW ;D to inspire me to write some more! Hohoho especially when I got a lot of ideas ahead of me that only needs to be written or type-n? XD hehehe**

**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A NEXT CHAPTER! ;D that is if you still want to have more XD it's fine for me if i don't write anymore.. :D but how about you? 8D**


End file.
